erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bjeurn Storckens
Bjeurn Storckens is a Dwarf from the Archei Clans in Khyorgan, he is the Captain of the Guard of the Draghkan Clan. He takes his job seriously and frequently inspires his men to fight to the death, while he tries to keep them alive he would rather sacrifice everything, including himself, than to lose a battle. Appearance Bjeurn has a brown beard and haircolour, he wears a horned helmet crafted of a mixture between iron and mithril. he wears a scalemail of the same material and a wooden shoulder plate covered with some iron. Around his waist he wears a dark belt that keeps his fur pants up. Aside from these cloths he also has a pair of fur boots. Bjeurn's height is 1,25 m making him one of the tallest Dwarves on Archei, he weighs 68 kg in total. He has deep gray eyes and a rather large nose. History Bjeurn was born in a middle-classed family consisting of miners, his future seemed sealed, long days in the mines. But it was when the Great Cavern Spiders emerged from the depths that he showed his bravery and true strength, his superior noticed this and introduced him into one of the Guard of Draghkan. He was given the rank of Pikeman but used a halberd (the Archeian Dwarves do not make a difference between pikes and halberds), during one of his first battles against the cavern spiders his weapon broke and he used the remaining pieces for a makeshift axe. His ingenuity and quick thinking was reported and he rose in rank to Squad Commander where he was given command over 10 Dwarves. His excellent leadership made him and his team famous and they were each given a new rank, all were given a new team. Bjeurn who rose to the rank of Captain used his influence to eventually reassemble his old team, while he had new responsabilities he was able to both lead his troops and command his team. Personality Bjeurn is a kind, strong and dependable person to his friends. He has shown this on numerous ocassions when he helped out his friends during combat or when they were in desperate need. One of the Archeian loremasters once wrote that he: "holds friendship dearly to him and would do anything to maintain it, even when you think they would become seperated and start to dislike each other he will somehow find a way." When Bjeurn is off duty he enjoys hanging around in a pub, as all Dwarves do, to drink, chat and sometimes even brawl. It is in the pubs that he almost always seals his friendships with others during or after a big brawl, his connections to the Archeian peacekeepers has kept him from a lot of trouble. He adores smoking weed with his pipe and is sometimes stereotyped by this. Abilities *Bjeurn is quite agile for his size and weight. *Bjeurn's axe is constantly kept sharp due to Bjeurn's care for it, it never fails to cut through anything less than mithril. Trivia *Bjeurn is based on a character of a WIP book of mine called 'Guardians of the Light'. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Khyorgan Category:The Shadow over Khyorgan story arc